Collision
by Sagittarian's Bow
Summary: She never had an easy existance. He never got what he wanted most dearly. When fate happens to bring these two rejected lovers together, will they be able to fill one another's emptiness? Read and Review! :3
1. Midnight Run

As you all should very well know, I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. Akai and Kin, however, are mine. :3

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A dark figure observed from the shadows of the forest as three figures stood in the distance. They were demons, that she was sure of, and killing such demons was her job. She had been watching them for days. She was no fool; she knew every demon had its strengths as well as its weaknesses.

This demon had already produced offspring. It had already mated. All the more reason to kill it as well as its children. She would be doing the world a favor. She would be doing her job. The other two demons accompanying him were smaller, his offspring no doubt. His downfall. His weakness.

She was positive that they were unaware of her presence, for even if they picked up her scent, they would smell nothing but the soil of a graveyard and blood. At least, that is what _he_ had always said she wreaked of. But she had yet to be discovered by this demon and his kin, so she had no reason to fret.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Her eyes snapped open and she shot upright, her breathing slightly heavy as she looked around frantically, her eyes darting from the ground to the branched in the trees. All was dark. All was silent.

"Damn…" she grunted, getting to her feet and sliding her bow over her shoulder, "how could I have fallen asleep…"

She gasped, her head snapping to her left at the sound of a rustling from the bushes. She slowly reached to her satchel on her back but grasped only air. Her arrows were gone. All of them. But where? Her eyes searched the ground where she had slept and the ground around her. Nothing.

She was now defenseless; panic slowly rose into her mind as her eyes darted around her surroundings but found nothing but shadows and darkness. Again, there came a rustle from the bushes, this time accompanied by the snapping of a twig or branch of some sort. No. She would not become the hunted. She would not allow it. Not there. Not then. Not ever.

She darted off in the opposite direction, pushing herself, running as fast as her legs could carry her. But she was not alone. Feet were patting against the ground, bushes moving, branches were breaking. Someone, something, was following her, chasing her through the forest and the brush.

In an attempt to catch even the slightest glimpse of her pursuer, she glanced back over her shoulder for a split second; but she saw nothing. It was a foolish move on her part. Before she could even see it, her foot caught on an uprooted part of a dead tree. She tripped and fell flat onto her stomach, hitting the ground hard.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She groaned, lifting a hand to her head and gently massaging her temples. Her eyes cracked open and she looked around slowly, everything seeming so much brighter. Her head felt like it weighed a ton, as though it had been pelted with a rock. A sharp pain stung her ankle as she sat up. Looking down to it, she saw that it was wrapped tightly in a sash of fur.

"What in the hell…" she blinked, looking to one side as a figure stepped in through a curtain of light.

She blinked again, looking him over. He was tall and had a muscular frame. His hair was long and he wore it pulled up into a ponytail by a sash similar to the one which bound her ankle. His hair was black, just as black as hers. She knew his appearance well. Long ebony hair, pointed ears, tan skin, a brown tail, and dressed in nothing but fur and armor. This was the very demon she had been following for the past few days, waiting for the precise moment when she could catch him off guard. But how did he find her?

He walked towards her and dropped a pile of furs onto the stone ground beside her, "Good," he grunted with a deep, husky, voice, "you're finally awake. You've been out cold forever."

She crossed her arms and slightly narrowed her eyes at the demon, showing off her usual cold glare, "What does it matter to you? Why did you take me here? I-"

"Was unconscious for a day and a half. I found you knocked out on the forest floor." he broke in.

She only glared at him more, "I was being chased. I fell hard."

He chuckled and took a seat beside her on the ground, leaning his elbow against the pile of furs, "Yes, you were in fact being chased. By some nasty little beasts too. It was my pups." He grinned.

"Pups? You mean your children?"

"Yeah, my pups, Akai and Kin. They were practicing their hunting and tracking skills. Seemed pretty excited when they caught a priestess on their first try." He grinned.

"I am no one's prey. Especially not that of a filthy demon and his children." She spat bitterly, climbing to her feet.

She took a step forward and stumbled due to her injured ankle. She would have fallen, yet again, to the ground, if he had not caught her; her head rested against his shoulder as he caught her wrists tightly. She looked up at him, glaring again, looking straight into his deep blue eyes.

"Let me go." She demanded.

He only grinned to her again and released her wrists, gesturing his hand to the pile of furs he had placed on the ground, "Get dressed. We've got lunch outside. But you don't eat with us unless you're dressed like one of us. You're going to be here a while with your ankle all messed up like that. So you'd better get used to it." He stated firmly, turning and exiting the cave.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **Well there you have it. Chapter One of my new work is up. However, if you've read any of my previous stories, I apologize for not finishing them. I tend to start something, jump onto another project, then another, then I go back around to what I started with and continue on with them. So keep an eye out for any updates!

--Sagittarians' Bow


	2. Silent

W00t! Finally! Second chapter! ) Don't kill me! o.o;

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat on the ground just outside the cave where his children's "prey" currently inhabited, his arms crossed against his chest. A faint chuckle escaped him as he saw his two children dashing into the clearing, laughing and giggling as they snuck up on Hakkaku, a fellow member of their wolf demon clan, and tackled him to the ground.

"Oh, come on, Hakkaku! They're just a couple of scrawny pups! You can handle them!" cheered Ginta, another wolf demon of their clan.

"A couple of scrawny pups, eh?" Koga questioned, turning to look at Ginta.

"I, uh, meant that in a respectful way of course, Koga, you know." Ginta replied with a shadow of fear.

"Of course." Koga grunted, looking back to his children who were currently trying to hogtie Hakkaku.

The eldest of the two, Akai, stopped suddenly, her attention drawn to the opening of the cave. Her younger brother, Kin, was the next to take notice, followed by Hakkaku, Ginta, and finally Koga. He turned to see what they were all gawking at, only to find himself gawking as well.

She stood there with an angry expression across her brow. She was an all powerful, highly respected priestess, and here she was with a partially bandaged foot and attired in nothing but these meager demonic rags; a short brown fur skirt with brown fur leggings and a black metal breastplate with a fur cloth at the trim, armbands running from her wrists up to her elbows which also matched the breastplate. Her new clothing felt dirty, itchy, degrading, and primal to her.

To the clan, she looked astounding. Her raven black hair matched perfectly with her armor. The furs beautifully accented her thin brown eyes. These furs seemed so fitting to her appearance, given a tail and pointed ears, she could easily pass as a fellow demon; her scent being the only hint otherwise.

"Good morning, priestess. Looking good this morning." He teased.

"I look ridiculous." She grunted as she grasped onto the wall of the cave for support, having winced from putting pressure on her injured foot.

Koga got to his feet and walked to her side with a hint of pride in his step. In one swift movement, he placed her arm over his shoulder and lifted her, carrying her in his arms. She flailed and squirmed, spitting out angry words at him while trying her best to get free from his strong grip. He only chuckled at her attempts and held tighter.

He walked out of the clearing and through the thick brush, the eyes of the clan upon them as he broke into a run and disappeared into the forest. She looked so much like the other one, a relative perhaps? No, Kagome was the only one able to pass through the well besides that mutt InuYasha. Maybe an ancient relative from this time, then. Whatever the cause, the resemblance was uncanny. A smile crossed over his lips when he glanced down at the woman in his arms, secretly admiring the glow of light shimmering off of her pale skin as the wind from the run swept gracefully through every strand of her raven hair.

She clung onto the demon as he ran, not accustomed to such a wild speed, her eyes shut tight. He came to a stop after only a few more moments and placed her on the ground beside a small stream in the middle of a tiny field enclosed by the thick surrounding forest. He took a seat beside her and sighed as he leaned back on his hands.

"The name's Koga." He said, looking over at her.

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, "And why should I care what your name is, demon?"

"And why are you such a bitter wench?" he snapped back at her.

She stopped; her face slowly going blank and her expression empty. She turned her head and lowered her eyes to the water trickling by in the stream. She knew very well that she was bitter. Her deep passion of hatred for the entire living world coursed through her every thought and action. She had never wanted to be this way; her heart was once able to feel, to love. She found it was far easier to shut her heart away from the cruel world in which she resided instead of sharing it and watching as it was torn to pieces.

A single tear rolled its way down her soft, pale, cheek; the painstaking memories once again filling her mind. He noticed this as well as the change in her mood, but remained just as silent as she. His arm reached around her back and he hugged her to him. Her watery eyes looked up into his and a sudden feeling of pity washed over her as she found the same feeling of pain reflected back at her through his deep blue eyes. For the first time in many years, she felt that she wasn't alone in the world, someone out there could be, and was, hurting just as much as she was on the inside.

"Kikyo," she spoke, her voice soft, sounding almost fragile, "My name is Kikyo."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hey, guys. Yes, it's been a long time since I've updated on ANYTHING. But I'm working on it, believe me. There's just been a lot going on this year. It sucks, a lot. o.O; But anyways, here it is. The long awaited second chapter. ) Read and review to be lovelled forever!!! XD

Sagittarian's Bow


	3. Mother Dearest

Every day for the next week, the two returned to that spot in the clearing, just to get away. Back at the cave, they seemed like the sworn rivals which they truly were; but when they got away from the pack every night and were on their own in such a secluded spot, their ever-expanding bond shone through above all else. They sat at the base of a tree on the rim of the clearing, Kikyo carefully waving a circlet of white, red, and purple flowers with her pale hands. Koga's crystal blue eyes wandered over to her and he smirked, lifting a flower from her lap to further examine it.

"What are you doing?" he asked her curiously.

She smiled, her eyes glancing up at him as her fingers continued to skillfully weave, "A gift." She stated.

"For who?" he blinked, intrigued.

"Your daughter."

"She lives in a forest. I don't think a couple of ordinary flowers are going to impress her." He sneered.

"I'm not trying to impress her; it's just a simple gift. Besides, every woman enjoys getting flowers, no matter what their age or where they hale from. She needs something more feminine than dirt and bugs to play with." She retaliated.

He narrowed his eyes at her and quickly snatched the circlet from her hands, holding it off to his side, away from her, "She's feminine enough and doesn't need stupid little flowers."

She glares and reached out to rip back the circlet from him, only to have him move it further from her. She pursued it quickly, leaning over him as he continued leaning away from her until they couldn't lean further. Her hand which she had been supporting herself with finally slipped upon the damp grass beneath it. She fell forward, pushing them both to the ground.

They froze. She was lying across his chest, her eyes locked intently upon his. Time seemed to freeze just as they did; everything else around them was motionless. She could feel her heart beating steadily within her chest. The feeling was mutual. The circlet slipped from his fingers and he slowly lifted his hand to her and caressed her cheek gently; his other arm sliding around her waist. He lifted his head off the ground slightly; black hair fanned out around them both, their lips only inches apart.

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as he drew closer, before a single thought suddenly entered her mind, "Where is there mother?" she questioned, breaking the silence.

He stopped and gently removed her from him. He got to his feet and leaned his back against the tree with his arms crossed and his eyes set upon the night sky. His mind flooded over with memories, the memories of his past, just not so long ago.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_A woman sat smiling with one child at each side; her auburn hair flowing gently in the breeze. Her arms encircled the children and she held them close, icy hot tears slowly filling her emerald eyes, knowing these would be her final moments with her two pups._

_Koga approached them silently from behind and allowed a soft smile to pass his lips as he watched his mate say her sad farewells to their children. When he had first known her, he couldn't have cared any less about her well-being, but everything since then had changed, all was different now. They were in love, they had a family, and they had each other. But that was all about to change. She was ill; she had been ill for a long while, just never told anyone so as not to make them worry. She was dying, and there was nothing anyone could do to save her._

_Ginta soon followed behind Koga and took the children from their mother, escorting them back to the cave and leaving the two ookami to themselves. Koga walked to her side and carefully lifted her to her feet, allowing her to lean against him to support her frail body. He held her close to him and kissed her forehead gently._

"_How are you feeling?" he asked her in a soft tone._

"_I don't…want to lie to you, Koga," she began, "I…I'm weak…I will not be here much longer…"_

_Slowly, her eyes began to close. Her head came to a rest on his chest and her breaths became shallow soon after. He stared down at her, his eyes going wide. Speechless, he watched as her weakened soul began to slip away from his beloved, right in his arms. _

_Before her final departure, she spoke to him in a helpless voice, "I…I'll always love you…"_

_He stayed there in the clearing with her even after she was gone. It had been their favorite place to just sit with one another, and he wasn't quite ready to leave. Leaving with her cold body in his arms would only force him to accept that she was truly gone. He couldn't just accept her death so easily, he just couldn't._

_He sat beside the spring, her lifeless body in his arms when he finally spoke, "And I will always love you, Ayame…my iris…"_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kikyo got to her feet as best she could, her ankle still injured as it was, and used the tree for support; her dark eyes searching his face. But he remained silent still, his current thoughts obviously distant from there and then.

"Koga?" she spoke, a rare timidness in her voice, as she tried to get his attention.

His eyes lowered to her face and found her usual stern expression had been replaced with that of worry, concern for him. He liked it. He respected it.

"She passed away, Kikyo. She was sick…" he told her quietly, looking into her eyes.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Sorry it took so long for an update. I had it written...just never got around to typing it out until tonight. My bad. -sweat- XD Read and Review and I shall love you all forever. :3**

Ookami – wolf


	4. Tag

Kikyo remained rather distant over the next few days. She kept to herself, away from the children, wolves, but mainly Koga.

She sat atop the ledge outside the main cave, beside the waterfall which concealed its entrance. She was an impure life, a life that was not supposed to exist any longer. She couldn't feel, she couldn't taste, she couldn't want. Yet now, after so many years, something in her was changing. That much she could tell. Whenever she was near Koga, or even thought about the demon who showed her such kindness, the faintest sensation would arise in the pit of her weary soul.

Despite what all of their natural instincts were screaming inside each of their heads, neither of them could seem to get enough of each other. All day Koga sat there upon some boulders at the base of the cliff, watching Kikyo from below like a hawk. He grumbled to himself and stubbornly crossed his arms, right as Ginta came to his side and followed his leader's gaze up towards the cliff.

"Koga, if you hate the wench so much, why not kill her?" Ginta asked.

Koga growled lowly and snapped his head towards Ginta, "Why don't I just kill you while I'm at it, huh?"

Ginta twitched and jumped back a bit, "S-sorry, Koga! It's just that, well, you seem upset with the wench now." He said, cowering.

Koga turned his head away and lowered his eyes to the ground, "She has a name y'know. I'm not mad at her...I'm...confused." he confessed, almost inaudibly.

Ginta blinked, surprised a bit by what he'd heard. He stood there silently for a moment, unsure of what exactly to say to his leader that might help. He leapt again upon hearing a soft young voice from behind him. He looked down, spotting the young red headed pup peeking out from behind him.

"What are you confused about, daddy?" Akai asked, stepping out from behind Ginta, her arms crossed behind her back so as to conceal the circlet of flowers Kikyo had given her.

Koga smiled after lifting his head to see his daughter and opened his arms for her as she climbed up onto the rock, taking a seat on her father's lap with the circlet now in hers.

He smiled down at her for a moment before speaking, "It's nothing, my little iris."

She tilted back her head a little to look up at him briefly, her expression seeming to be indifferent. Koga blinked, only confused further by the look on Akai's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." she replied, turning her emerald gaze to the cliff top, "You like her don't you?"

"What?" he blinked again, "Like who?"

She turned her head back to look at him, "The priestess. You like her, right, daddy? I can tell."

He fell silent again, staring down at his daughter in awe. She was still so young, so innocent, but even she could tell what was going on just beneath her father's nose (and not because she's shorter than him).

-------------------------------

Up atop the cliff, Kikyo lowered her gaze to the ground so far below and spotted Koga and Akai sitting together. A faint smile passed across her thin lips before she was able to shake the feeling off.

She was angry with that demon. True, he has the right to be angry with her as well; as it was her who ruined their moment in the filed the other night, but ignoring her would not solve a thing. She refused to hive in. If he wanted to avoid her, then she too would avoid him, she wouldn't run to him and beg for him to stop. Unfortunately, the game of waiting only seemed to anger her more.

--------------------------------

"It's okay to like her, daddy." Akai told him with a sweet smile, breaking the dreadful silence her father had cast upon them. "She is very nice to me and Kin. Plus she really seems to like you too."

"What?" he blinked at her more, "She's been avoiding me for two days, sweetie, not counting today."

"Exactly," she giggled, "It's like a game of Tag. You must hide, and when you're found, you try to get away. But the only way to not be It anymore is if you catch them. Even if it seems like they don't want to be caught, it's the whole point of the game, to lure It to them, only to run and hide again; though they aren't mad if they are caught. By the end of the game, everyone is happy, even if they were caught, because deep down, you want to be caught, so you know you really are part of the game, and so the game will end."

Again, Koga was astonished by his daughter's words. She truly was wise beyond her years, even though she just compared the game of love to a game of Tag. He smiled to her and pat her head cheerily, "How'd you get to be an expert on this kind of thing?"

She giggled again and grinned up at him gleefully, "I'm a girl; it comes naturally."

------------------------------

Kikyo took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweetly fragranced air and letting it fill her lungs. It relaxed her somewhat, the scent of wildflowers and fresh running water having entirely engulfed the area around her. Her dark eyes opened and she turned her head to glance over her shoulder, having picked up the sound of footsteps with her keen hearing.

Sure enough, Koga emerged over the top of the cliff top path. She sighed and turned her attention back to the horizon, trying not to let his presence interrupt her fairly decent mood.

He sat beside her and gently took her pale hand into his tanned one, locking his crystal blue gaze upon her face as she turned her head to look at him with a surprised look on her face. She glanced down at their hands and then up to his face again, searching his eyes for some hint of whatever plan he had.

He lifted his free hand and removed a flower from his belt, bringing it up to her and carefully placing it into her ebony hair. Her expression softened a bit and she gave him a slight smile.

Before she knew it, he had leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She went to pull away, it having been so sudden, but he placed his hand upon her cheek, his other hand releasing hers and moving around her waist to keep her there. He had thrown out his stubborn pride and worked up enough courage to go up to her, he wasn't about to let her run away again. He wanted the game to end. Slowly, she began to ease into his touch. He grinned lightly against her lips as he then felt her softly kiss him in return.

---------------------------------

"See! I told you, brother!" she giggled, her eyes locked upon the cliff top with a wide grin across her face.

"Eew…that stuff's gross, Akai. Can we go play now, before I get sick?" Kin asked with a slight grimace, his arms folded across his stomach.

She only giggled again and nodded to him, "Yeah, come on, let's go." She took his hand and smiled, leading him back into the woods.

**--------------------------------**

**AN: Okay, guys, here it is...finally. -sweat- I apologize for such a long wait. As soon as I realized I hadn't updated in a month, I went back to writing the chapter. I finished a couple weeks ago...but...when I typed up the edited copy...it seems the site was a little too crowded at the time and couldn't accept the document. When I went to upload it the next day, it turns out someone messed up all my files and somehow permenantly removed the file from the hard drive. Just love little brothers...--**


	5. Begging You

Akai giggled and playfully splashed the warm water at Kikyo and the other demon women of the clan, laughing more as they shrieked and splashed right back, laughing the whole while. The six of them relaxed in the hot spring every couple of days. It had become almost annual; just the girls, their own time to unwind and wash away their troubles.

As the sun began to set that evening, Kikyo was the last to emerge from the spring. She carefully dried off and dressed herself in the furs Koga had given her. She took a seat on an overturned tree beside the spring and picked up a bandage from its resting place upon the hollowing log. Before bandaging her ankle once again, she ran her fingers all around it, gently poking and applying pressure to it. A slight smile formed on her lips – it was no longer injured. The smile lasted briefly before fading away, just as all her others did. She was no longer injured; she could leave at any time. She should have been overjoyed from this, though all she could feel was emptiness.

A sigh escaped her as she placed the bandage down once again and reached up, tugging off the sash that held her hair in a mess atop her head. Her long ebony tresses trailed down her back as it was set free, illuminant beneath the setting sun ahead. She stood and turned to head back to the wolves' camp, slowly walking along the worn path through the woods.

She knew that she was becoming too attached to the clan, which only meant she would have to leave even sooner – without saying farewell. Halfway down the path she had made up her mind; she would depart early in the morning, just before dawn so that no one would see. Lost in thought, of the present, past, and future, she was entirely unaware that Koga had appeared at her side and began to walk along with her in an even stride.

He stared over at her as they walked, studying her carefully before speaking, "Kikyo?" he said, suddenly catching her attention. Her thoughts dimmed down as her mind was brought back to the present and she turned her head to look at him, blinking, as if confused. He simply flashed her a warm smile, but was rewarded with a dull, blank gaze. "Are you alright?" he questioned, worried.

She smiled faintly and gave him a slight nod, "Of course." she assured, "I'm fine."

He nodded in return and smiled again, gently taking her hand in his.

"What is it?" she asked, watching him closely.

"Nothing, but…do you think we could talk once we get back to the caves?"

She nodded to him again and set her gaze upon the ground, her voice soft, "As you wish."

-------------------------------------

Back at the caves, Koga lead her up towards the waterfall. Kikyo looked all around in search of the clan, but no one was there. The camp was entirely empty as far as she could see, except for the two of them. Usually the children were being fed dinner around the large fire in the center of camp, the rest of the clan partaking in their share of the food while talking amongst themselves or dancing off to the side to the music another would play on some sort of wooden, makeshift flute. But there was no one; no fire, no people, no food, nor any music. The camp appeared to be deserted.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked vaguely, not really seeming interested or even paying attention.

She stopped and tugged her hand away, gesturing out towards the desolate ground below the cliff where they stood, "Where is the clan?"

He grinned and shook his head, taking a seat on the edge and tugging her down beside him, "Don't worry about it," he told her, "I sent them in for the night."

"Why?" she questioned.

"So we could talk." he explained, as if it should have been plainly obvious.

"What is it that you want to talk about, then? Sending the entire clan to bed like a bunch of children seems a bit much just for a little chat between the two of us."

"Does that really matter?"

"It should."

"I'm their Lord, their leader, they do whatever I tell them, no questions asked."

"So you're their dictator now?" she remarked sharply in a bitter tone.

He didn't respond to her, but merely sat and watched, his expression almost seeming hurt. Her face softened a bit as she saw his sudden change. A sigh escaped her and she hooked her arm around his, her head coming to a rest against his shoulder, "I'm sorry." she apologized, "What did you wish to talk about?"

"I know that your ankle is well again, and you have no reason to stay now that you're healed." he began, "But the clan and I, we would like you to stay here with us, truly become one of us; part of the clan."

Slowly she released his arm and lifted her head, "Why? I have no purpose here."

"Kikyo, you have a huge purpose here. We're offering you a home, with a family willing to protect you at any cost." he reasoned, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"But why? I've done nothing to deserve kindness from any of you."

His hand slid up along her spine and came to a rest just beneath her chin. His stunning blue eyes gazed directly into hers as his thumb gently stroked her smooth skin along her jaw.

"I'm not quite sure what it is exactly that you think or feel, but other these weeks that you've been with us, I know for sure that I would do anything for you. I don't think I can just let you walk out of our lives – my life—I won't force you to stay with us if you truly do wish to go, because that decision is yours and yours alone. But I would love for you to stay, if not for anything, then for my sake." he paused, "If you do choose to stay, I have just one more favor to ask of you; be my mate, Kikyo?" he asked, his voice almost pleading.

--------------------------------

The following night, after the women returned from the spring, two of then escorted Kikyo up to the main cave and began her preparations for that evening. They gently ran flowers along her skin, leaving a sweet fragrance lingering there. Next, they decorated her long hair with smaller, white and purple flowers, creating a sort of circlet around the crown of her head and small trails down throughout her hair.

They dressed her in a long silk gown and adorned her neck with a strand of glistening stones, each of a vibrant color and polished until they were as smooth as the silk that hung over her body; giving them the resemblance of tiny gems. She glanced down into the pool of water surrounded by stone near the back of the "room" and stood there, admiring her reflection for the first time since her days with InuYasha, so long ago.

"Is anything the matter, Lady Kikyo?" asked Ewen, one of the demon women in the clan. She was slightly taller tan the other demon with her, Hana; but overall, all the women in the clan looked very much alike, each with their own defining beauty.

"No," Kikyo replied, "I'm just a little nervous I suppose. And this dress…" she smiled, running her hands down her sides, taking in the feel of the material beneath her fingertips.

"It is tradition for the Lady of the clan to wear a garment of silk to the ceremony. It symbolizes the smooth skin that must be broken, the purity of the Lady's heart and soul, and shows a position of respect and authority through its elegance." Hana told her, butting in.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, m'lady. The Lord will be along at any moment." Ewen said, giving a quick curtsy and tugging Hana out of the room along with her.

Kikyo looked all around the room before taking a seat upon a bed of furs in the corner. A few lit torches sitting upon the walls were the only source of light in the dim room. She recognized the room suddenly, though it was much brighter when she had been there last. It was the place where she had slept when she was first brought there almost a month before. Koga had given up his bed to a complete stranger, injured by his children as they hunted. She could have been their next meal, but he spared her. The demons whom she thought to be vile, vicious creatures as unholy as herself, they were kinder to her than any human she'd ever known or come across. They gave her a home, they accepted her and wanted her with them, and she was only moment away from eternally bonding herself to them – to their Lord.

Her rampaging thoughts were silenced as she looked up and saw Koga standing before her, wearing a traditional red and black silken robe around his waist; his typical charming smile looking down at her warmly in admiration.

**----------------------------------------**

**AN: Well, that didn't take so long. Yay for extra time after my final, and yay for boredom. XD Now, after two hours of typing, my hand in entirely cramped, I feel as if I'm falling asleep where I stand..er..sit. o.O; And you'd better like this chapter, though I did end it at somewhat of a cliffhanger. Hehe. :) Hate me later. Because I already have the next chapter done...but I won't update until I can feel my hand again...or better yet...when I can't. x..x Enjoy! R&R!**

**--Sagittarian's Bow**


	6. Demon's Kiss

Kikyo had her head pressed into his shoulder as his arms circled around her slender frame. He leaned his head down and brushed a few strands of her hair away from her neck by nudging them with his nose. Softly, he caressed his lips across the soft skin at the crook of her neck.

"This is going to hurt, Kikyo. I…I've never done this before, so I'm not sure of the pain's extent." he told her quietly before ravishing more of her neck.

She made a quiet noise in the back of her throat and buried her head further into his shoulder, indicating to him that she greatly enjoyed the attention being paid to her neck. He noticed the slight change in her breathing pattern almost instantly, but he kept silent so as to allow her to speak.

"I'm not worried." she mumbled to him from her place at his shoulder, a smile rising onto his lips as he resisted a faint chuckle.

Slowly, he bit down onto her neck. He felt her body suddenly become tense and bit down hard and fast to get it over with, much faster, for her. She shrieked and groaned when his sharp fangs pierced the flesh of her neck and she gripped even tighter onto him. Koga tasted her sweet blood streaming into his mouth from the fresh wounds upon her neck. Her scent was almost intoxicating to him; amplified as he finally got a taste of her. His fangs remained imbedded in her for a few more moments before he slowly began to retrieve them. A small trail of blood trickled down her soft, pale skin, traveling down to her collarbone before he was able to lick it right up.

He laid down on his bed and held her to him closely, her head resting against his chest and his arms refusing to let her go. She was his now, and no one could take her from him. No one can shatter a demon's kiss.

They slowly began drifting off to sleep together, each other inhaling the scent of the other as their bond had finally been established. They remained that way, sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Yes, I know it's short, and took FOREVER, but what can I say. I procrastinate more than anyone, heh heh -sweat-. But here it is. Yay! And I actually have the next chapter almost complete as well. No more procrastinating! I shall finish and update quickly!


	7. A Favor

A demon's kiss is eternal. Only death can sever the bond between two who have shared the kiss. Koga knew very well what the bond meant for his and Kikyo's future, and he was proud to have found someone strong enough to share it with. She was his miracle. Though he truly had loved Ayame, they never partook in the ceremony together. She had been ill far too long; her soul simply had not been anywhere near strong enough to withstand the joining. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that she would die during the ceremony. Most thought she would never bear a child; giving birth to two healthy pups over the years had shocked the entire clan.

--------------------------

Koga awoke the next morning half expecting Kikyo to have fled. He rubbed his dreary as they searched throughout the midmorning light. When his eyes found his new mate lying at his side, his heart was lightened.

---------------------

The sun shone brightly through the cave's entrance. She awoke rather slowly, her eyes taking time to adjust to the sun's rays spreading throughout the room. Voices could be heard from outside. They were loud, inexplicably, and she could identify each one right away. She sat up and looked around as the scent of lilac filled her senses to the brim. It was strong, so much stronger than the night before. Kikyo found that he was not at her side, though it was not too surprising. Every morning the men go out on a hunt, leaving the women to clean up camp and prepare for the day, a few selected men left behind to take care of everyone. The children would usually play off in the fields, dancing amongst the summer wildflowers and enjoying their merry little games. Some of the elder children would remain at home and assist their mothers with chores.

Lying back, she found herself within a pile of furs, soft to the touch. A smile came to her as she stretched her limbs and wriggled a bit beneath the blanket, the fur tickling her bare skin. Everything seemed to be setting off her senses, more so than any training or meditation had ever done. It was almost overwhelming; almost. She saw it as an amazing experience, no doubt from the wolfen ceremony the night before. Her blood was now his blood, and vice versa; his keen senses were now hers, filling her with a head rush of pure ecstasy.

"M'lady?" came a soft voice from the entryway, "Are you awake?"

Kikyo's eyes flickered open as if she were startled by the up-close sound. A younger girl, about sixteen in age by the look of her, walked in toward the cave's center with a creamy bundle in hand.

"My apologies, m'lady. Did I wake you?" she asked politely.

Kikyo sat up slowly, holding the fur blanket close to her chest, "It's no trouble, I must have dozed off again."

"These are for you," she extended her hands and allowed the bundle to unravel, revealing to them what appeared to be robes of silk. She placed them gently on the end of the bed, "Lord Koga had this made especially for you. Robes of fine silk and fur, fit for a queen such as yourself."

A faint smile crept to the corner of her lips, "I am no queen."

"To us, m'lady, you certainly are." she smiled to Kikyo kindly and curtsied upon her exit.

Kikyo rose to get a better look, her blanket held tightly around her shoulders, but was only able to stand there in awe. It was the very last thing she would ever to have expected come from the clan; pure silk, as white and smooth as her fair skin. It was trimmed with fur along the collar and waist, the neckline low and hanging across her shoulders. The gown was even accompanied by a silk cloak lined with fur as well and two fur wristbands, one with a beautiful lily attached.

The robes fit her perfectly. She loved how the silk felt on her skin, as if water were constantly flowing about her. She left Koga's chambers around noon, the sun was high in the sky and beating down upon her as if a spotlight shone down from the heavens. Walking down the path towards the heart of camp, she felt out of place, as if she no longer belonged there. The women stopped and admired her from a distance, smiling, some waving, but then returning to work.

"About time you woke up!" Koga shouted excitedly, approaching his mate with a grin of approval.

She looked around in search of him. His voice had sounded as if it surrounded her, "I definitely need to get control of these enhancements of my senses…" she thought, a smile spreading across her face as Koga appeared at her side instantly and clasped onto her hand. He dashed away from the camp and headed into the woods with Kikyo in tow. She was desperately trying to keep up with him on top of keeping her new dress from getting caught on bramble and rocks. Before she knew what was happening, he stopped and had her pinned up to the trunk of a large willow. The willow's vines hung around them like a canopy, only allowing brief segments of sunshine to pass through. She was quite breathless by all that was happening, but she knew that she would need to get used to such a thing; Koga seemed to enjoy living life fast-paced at times.

His handsome blue eyes gazed deeply into hers as he trailed his tan hands along the smoothness of her arms, running his fingertips over the fresh marks upon her neck. He grinned and kissed them gently, "They'll scar over soon enough," he breathed planting more gentle kisses along her neck and shoulder. Every aspect of him made her heart skip a beat and sent tingles throughout her spine. He made her feel as if the world simply disappeared, as if she were all that mattered.

"The robes suit you. Do you like them, Kikyo?" he asked, kissing her upon the forehead.

She smiled and encircled his neck with her arms, "They're lovely. Only…I feel awkward around the others while wearing something so fine."

"I meant for you to stand out." he smirked, watching her blush lightly and avert her gaze with an 'Oh...', "I have robes as well, for my position as lord. I can't wear them while hunting though. I save them, for special occasions; like last night." he explained with yet another grin, slipping his arms around her waist.

"There's something I wish to ask you…" she stated flatly.

He blinked and nodded, "Okay, what is it?"

"Well…" she began slowly, "I'm not saying last night was wrong, you must understand that. I have no regrets."

"But something's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I simply have a favor to ask of you."

He smiled and kissed her softly, "That's all? Alright, then, what's this favor? I want you to know I'd do anything to make you happy, Kikyo."

"Would you even marry me?" she cocked a brow, receiving an awkward stare from her mate.

"Marry? Like the humans do?" he asked.

She nodded in reply, averting her eyes once again, "I used to think all demons were savages; filthy vermin that would reproduce for the sake of pleasure and sin with no strings attached. I know differently now…and I am ashamed to have thought so before merely due to prejudgemental prejudice. I am one of the clan now, but I am still partially human. I owe it to my mortal blood to marry properly as well as participating in your ceremonial ways." she told him, lifting her eyes back to meet his gaze, "And if news were to spread of a priestess marrying a demon, then perhaps some human views might change, just as mine have. It would create such a great measure of peace between villages and demonic tribes…I think it is surely worth a try."

He stood and listened, looking deeply into her eyes to study her a moment, "If that is what you want," he began, a smile appearing on his face, "then it shall be done. I think it's a great idea."

**---------------------------**

**A/N:** Wow, that was a fast update, huh? Yeah…I've been working on that chapter for months. School is real crappy right now; project after project after project. But no worries, I've already got a head start on chapter eight! 3 Stay tuned for updates!


	8. Sister, Dear

"It's wrong

"It's wrong! Disgraceful! How could they even allow it?!"

"Sshh! Keep your voice down, sister! Someone will hear you!"

"Don't you have any bad feelings about this, Kyoru? If Lord Koga decides to marry like some pitiful human then who knows what other aspects of our culture that halfblooded wench will try to change!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting a little, Hana? She's unlike anything this clan has ever had before. Don't you think it's time for a little change?"

"Why change what is already perfect, my brother?"

They heard a twig snap somewhere behind them and whipped around. Kyoru tugged his sister to the ground beside him, concealing themselves behind the thick bushes. Voices buzzed in the background, overpowering the natural sounds of the forest. Kohana's piercing blue eyes gazed admirably as Koga and the rest of the hunting party passed them by, thankfully, without notice.

No sooner than they were out of sight, Kohana shot right up to her feet and began to follow in pursuit. Kyoru kept closely to her side, "And what exactly are you planning to do?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"There is no doubt in my mind that he cannot refuse a damsel in distress. Look at how he came upon that wench to begin with. Do you have what I asked for, brother?" she stopped and looked him in the eye, a hint of sorrow behind her stern expression.

He replied with merely a nod and removed a singular arrow from the pelt around his waist. It was far different from any weapon the clan possessed; made from a thick cherry wood only found in a forest far from their territory. All they had to hunt with were simple spears and pure skill; around the camp they used sharpened stones for knives.

She smiled and grasped onto her brother in a tight hug, "Thank you." she whispered to him. Looking up into his eyes once more, a mirror image of her own, she smiled weakly, "Disappear, I will come for you when the time is right. Before long, I will be queen, and that filth will be gone. All will be as it should."

He nodded to her again and stopped before leaving further into the forest, "Are you certain this is best for the clan? Or is this just some plot of yours for revenge?"

She broke their gaze and turned her head away, "I told you I am beyond that. He was almost mine once before, and soon he will be within my grasp. Purging the Lord of that human is my duty. She will make the clan as human-like as possible to suit her own personal, selfish needs. She will be the end of us, so now I must be the end of her." she began to walk off in the direction the hunters had gone, whispering softly, "Be safe, my brother. I thank you."

**A/N:** Again, another short one. But at least this one was up faster! XD Hope you all enjoy the new characters...you'll definitely be seeing more of them in the future. Wondering where I'm going with this plotline? You'll have to read to find out! XD R&R

Sagittarian's Bow


	9. Poison to the Mind

Koga and his group came to a halt immediately as a sudden scream pierced through the air. He gave a wary look to his men and darted off in search of the sharp cry. The fellow members of the hunting party followed closely behind, prepared for anything. True, they all loved a good fight, but the sound had not come from a wounded animal being attacked by some foreign clan; when they pushed past a few more branches the figure on the ground was finally clear to them. It was no animal, just as they had feared. It was a woman, face down upon the ground.

Koga rushed to the demon's side on the ground and a few of his companions followed suit. They began to observe her, carefully. It appeared as though she was unconscious, but that was not their concern for the moment. Koga rub the hem of her furs between his fingers to get a good feel and then nodded to Kane, the man across from him.

"She is one of us, milord?" he questioned.

Koga nodded and took hold of her chin, gently turning her head to one side to get a look at her face. His eyes went wide for a moment, a very brief moment, before he got to his feet and turned back towards camp, "Bring her to the clan healer. Make sure to scour the area here for any sign of what attacked her. I want a full questioning once she is well enough to speak, then report back to me." He gave his orders, and ran off back towards home.

* * *

He sat atop his usual boulder, not five paces from a warm fire. Only a few hours before they had found the girl in the forest, and now she was being treated for whatever wounds they could find. That is, if they weren't already fatal. He slumped his head down into his hands and sighed, rubbing at the back of his eyes to release some of his tension. Kikyo silently slid up behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders, placing a gentle kiss on his neck. A smile formed on his face, replacing the tired grimace that had been stuck upon his mouth since he returned early from the hunt. His arms slid around behind him to lock her small frame in place against his back.

"What troubles you, my lord?" she whispered to him softly.

He released his grip on her and turned around in one quick movement, locking her up in his arms this time for a tight hug, "Nothing your touch cannot heal." he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Milord?" called a husky voce from behind.

Koga sighed and loosened his grip upon his mate, cocking his head around to his chief warrior, "Yes, Kane, what is it?" he grumbled.

"She is awake now, sire. Do you wish to sit in on the interrogation?"

"Yes, I suppose so. I'll be there in a moment, if you'll excuse me." he said to his friend with a slight nod of the head, watching as Kane gave a rigid bow before heading off to the healer's chambers. Koga turned back to Kikyo and smiled, caressing the side of her face gently, "I won't be gone for very long. I'll see you at dinner, love."

She nodded to him with a faint smile to hide her slight disappointment. Though he was lord of these people, he was always up and about, acting as one of them. He was, in fact, a great leader and acted as though he were no different from any one of them. _"It could be hard at times,"_ she thought, "_to be betrothed to such a noble lord of demons."_

He slid his hand through her hair and gently guided her head closer to him as they both leaned in for a much needed kiss, warming her cold body. He kissed her softly as she slid her arms around him to hold him close, wishing she never had to let go. Never before had she found such happiness, nor had she been treated like such an importance to anyone, not even when she practiced as a priestess and healer for the humans. Most of them felt as though she were dirty, knowing of some of her past with InuYasha; they believed him to be a half-breed even filthier than the priestess who consorted with him. She was shown respect only by those who pitied her or needed her medicinal skills for the time being. Only once she was part of the clan, part of something she had previously detested, did she truly find where she belonged.

Kikyo released her hold on Koga and smiled at him brightly, "Go then, my lord, I will be waiting for you here."

And at that he headed off to the healer's den, dreading whatever excuse poured from the wounded's mouth, _"Of all of my people, why was it her who must play victim?"_ he asked himself. The last thing he wanted was to be in that room, with that girl, listening to one of her sob stories.

* * *

"Lord Koga!" cried a teary voice as he entered into the healer's chambers.

With a slight grimace, he cleared his throat and fained a concerned look. Kohana sat up slowly on her straw mattress, showing obvious signs of injury as she grunted in pain. Immediately Kane rushed to her and assisted in helping her sit up. A faint blush came to her unusually wan cheeks when the blanket covering her slipped down onto her lap. Koga raised a brow as he observed the bandages wrapped around her entire torso, stopping just beneath her collarbones.

"_So she truly has been wounded…"_ Koga pondered, directing his gaze to the ground as Kane placed the hem of her blanket back into her hands. With a sigh, he took a seat opposite the mattress and looked back at her, wondering how she could muster up such a joyous smile if she were in fact wounded so badly.

Kane cleared his throat and spoke up first, "The healer has just retired for the evening, as dinner will be served soon. I was briefed on the case, however." he stated, as if asking permission to continue. Koga nodded to his friend and kept silent, waiting for him to go on. "Kohana was impaled through the stomach by an arrow. She also suffers from random gashes across the abdomen and across her chest, as if by knife. The healer will need to cleanse the wounds a few more times for treatment, and Kohana will be given some herbs for pain and infection. She believes that we were lucky to find Kohana so soon after infliction. A serious infection could have set in before anyone realized she was missing; if it had been too long, she could have died from loss of blood."

"I don't remember much of what happened." Kohana explained, "You see, I felt a surge of pain pierce my flesh from behind – that must have been the arrow they speak of – I remember falling -- I must have hit my head after the gashes, because once the pain increased and spread further, I screamed, but I remember nothing else. I don't recall seeing anything or anyone – there must have been a person there, where else could that arrow have come from?" she questioned, pointing to a small table at the center of the circular den. A slender arrow sat in the middle, stained in a crimson that could only be Kohana's blood.

Koga squinted, he knew that arrow. It did not belong to anyone from the clan originally. It was, no doubt, human-made. _"No…"_ he thought, _"It could not be hers, she would not harm one of us, one of her own now. Someone must have found her old belongings or…or something."_

Koga stood and left the room as fast as he could without breaking into a run. He wanted to get out of there, away from her, as soon as possible. Her thoughts could cloud his mind in an instant, poisoning his true emotions and instincts. Kohana knew him all too well, she knew how to manipulate his every move; but he would not let her try again, he would not let her get close enough to even think about turning him from his mate. Not again.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, that one didn't take as long as I thought it might! XD But it's there, and I'm quite pleased with the turnout. Hope you all like it! Actually, I loathe cliffhangers. But they make the end of a chapter better with some juicy tidbit of information that makes you want to turn the page and begin the next chapter. Plus, I love leaving others in suspense! I must be evil, non? XD R&R!

--Sagittarian's Bow


	10. If You Truly Love Me

Koga couldn't sleep that night; how could he with doubt weighing down his thoughts? He sighed, staring into the darkness. Every day he has all the burdens of the tribe upon him, and yet he never felt more lost than he did right then. Something wasn't right, but he was unsure of what exactly it was. He turned onto his side and pulled the fur blanket further up his bare chest, trying his best to get comfortable. Kikyo was curled up at his side, her pale skin illuminated by the moonlight seeping in through the cave's entrance. He smiled softly at her sleeping form and circled his arm around her waist, closing his eyes. She looked so much at peace, so kind and innocent, "_How could anyone doubt someone so pure?"_ he asked himself before drifting off to sleep as well.

In the morning, Koga awoke to find that Kikyo was not by his side like usual. He sat up and looked around the cave, but she was nowhere to be seen. Curiously, he left his chambers and trudged down the steeply sloped paths of the cliffside, heading down towards the heart of their camp. Kane sat at the fire, surrounded by some of the younger boys in the clan, and Akai sitting on his lap. As Koga approached them he saw what the little group was there for, Kane was drawing pictures for the children in the dirt, the story of how the infamous Naraku met his defeat many, many years ago.

"Good morning, Lord Koga." the children said in unison, bright smiles glued onto their young faces.

"Naraku, eh?" he inquired, "I thought you didn't like that story, Akai? Too much violence for your taste, or something along those lines?" he smirked.

"Well…I, I changed my mind" she said with a faint blush spreading across her cheeks, almost matching the color of her auburn hair.

He chuckled, "I guess you'd better tell it right, then, Kane, or else you might lose your audience."

"I don't mind the attention, to tell 'ya the truth." Kane laughed. "I'll be right back, pups. Akai," he said, looking down at the girl as she slid off his lap, "why don't you continue the story until I return, alright?"

Akai nodded to him and he smiled and nodded to her before walking off with Koga, "Something's wrong, milord. What is it?" he asked.

"Have you seen Kikyo this morning? She's not in our chambers and didn't wake me this morning."

"I thought she'd told you." Kane said, a bit perplexed, "She went over to the healer's chambers earlier today. She thought it would help ease some of your stress if the newly acquired victim was healed a bit faster. She said you didn't sleep much last night; probably figured you were stressed out about the attacker."

Koga sighed and rubbed the back of his eyes to relieve some of the tension there, "We're practically strangers, and yet she knows me so well sometimes. Strange, huh?"

Kane shrugged, "That's love, I guess. I wouldn't know, I've never been in love before."

"What happened with Ewen? She's a nice girl with a lot of potential. I thought you two were getting along well these days?" he asked.

Kane shrugged, "Yeah, she's really nice. We got along pretty well, but there wasn't any love. No connection like what you and Lady Kikyo have."

A smirk came across Koga's face, "You're still young, don't worry about it too much, Kane. Besides, Akai seems to be very attached to you lately."

His eyes widened a little as Koga turned to head off to the healer's chambers, "B-but, milord! Your daughter?! She's so young!"

Koga merely laughed and continued to walk away before Kane stumbled along after him, "Her mother gave birth to her at 16, Kane." he said, "She's only a couple of years younger. Age is not much of a matter when it comes to the clan, you'll learn as you get older. How old do I look?"

"I don't know, I've never thought about it."

"Well, I was full-grown when I first met Ayame. She was barely as high as my knee. Age is no difference once one has matured; we all live so long because of our demon blood. Besides, you're at least half my age. Don't think too much into it, but if Akai had to pick someone amongst the clan, I'd hope it was you. Your father was a good friend of mine when I was young, a sort of mentor. I'd be honored if his son were to choose my child as a mate."

Kane fell behind in pace slightly, "Is this your way of asking me to be her mate?"

"No, I would never force someone to love her. All I'm asking is that you get to know her, and go from there. The decision would be entirely up to the two of you, no hard feelings either way."

Kane nodded slightly and turned back towards the fire where the kids were waiting for him. He stopped when he was about halfway back and within viewing distance of them. He leaned back against a tree and crossed his arms with a sigh. Akai had always sort of seemed like his kid sister, but lately things have changed. He'd felt awkward around her. Surely he would've blushed a few times if he hadn't been too embarrassed to. Now he had permission to be around her more, to even flirt a little. Before, he felt that it was wrong. She'd only recently matured, he never really noticed. It did, however, explain the new feelings he'd had around her.

Koga spotted Kikyo entering the healer's cave with a bucket of water in each hand. He followed after her swiftly and entered the cave as well just in time to see the water spill all over the floor. Kikyo sat beside the bed of furs where Kohana lay. "What's going on here?" he asked strongly.

Kikyo turned to look at him with a gentle smile, but it was no use, he saw the bright red streak across her cheek. She'd been hit, hard, and it definitely hurt. He could see the tears in her eyes, the ones she was trying hard to fight back. His eyes narrowed and he marched over to Kohana in but a few long strides. He took hold of her by the arm and pulled her up to his eye level, glaring daggers into her eyes, "If you ever lay a finger on your Lady and priestess again, you will not live to see the inside of the healer's chambers again." He let go of her arm and let her drop back to her bed.

He walked around to Kikyo and helped her to her feet. She remained silent as he escorted her from the cave and led her into the forest instead. After a few minutes he stopped and plucked a leaf from a low-grown shrub. "Have a seat." he told her gently, sitting at her side as she sat upon the ground. He placed the leaf up to her cheek where she'd been hit and held it there, "This should help so you won't bruise." he told her.

She smiled at him and nodded slightly, careful not to move her head to much, "You didn't have to do that. She is angry at being attacked, and I do not blame her for trying to harm me. I really am fine, though."

"How can you not be mad? She had no right to do that, especially if she respected either one of us. "

"I saw the arrow, Koga. She probably thinks it was me who attacked her. She was threatened by me being there, so I left to fetch some water as assistance to the healer. I doubt she thought to see me there twice in the same day. Any human would most likely offend her as of now." she explained softly.

"You aren't human anymore, Kikyo. You are one of us. You are her leader as well as the leader of everyone else in this clan. She had no right."

"Why do you despise her so, besides what happened today?" she asked gently, touching his arm.

"What makes you think I hate her?"

"She was one of the girls who helped me dress for our ceremony. Hana and Ewen. Hana is short for Kohana, is it not? Well she seemed awkward around me, like she didn't want to be there. Ewen made sure she didn't say anything wrong, though. As soon as Hana started to speak, Ewen dragged her right out of there. I didn't think much of it at the time, what with my nerves and all."

"You're not the one who attacked her, though?" he asked cautiously, rubbing the leaf against her cheek one last time before pealing it away and tossing it to the ground.

Kikyo lowered her head slightly and sighed, getting to her feet, "If you truly love me, you wouldn't need to ask that question." She turned and headed back towards the edge of the forest, returning to camp.

Koga sat there, mentally kicking himself over and over again. He knew he loved Kikyo; he loved her more than he thought he could ever love someone, but things seemed to be so complicated. He didn't know what was true. Just two days before, he was perfectly content. There was no invisible wall separating him from his love, but that is precisely what it felt like. He thought she hated him at that point, all because he was stupid enough to let Kohana's hatred rub off on him. He was stupid enough to allow her to put that doubt in his mind.

He jumped to his feet and bolted into a run, dashing out of the forest as quickly as he could, heading over to the healer's yet again. Inside, he found that Kohana was on her bed fast asleep. He sighed and slumped down onto one of the empty beds, his eyes locked onto the floor in concentration.

"Why do you despise me so much now, Koga?" came a quiet voice from beside him.

He grumbled to himself and turned to look at Kohana sitting down at his side, "What has she ever done to you, Kohana? You know very well she wouldn't hurt anyone in this tribe."

"How can you be so sure, Koga? She was once human. She used to kill demons like us without a second thought. Nothing changed in her; she is not purely of us or of her own kind anymore." Kohana told him, moving slightly closer.

"She wouldn't hurt any demon of this tribe! How can you sit there and point the blame so easily towards her?"

"She knows about us, Koga. She knows what we once were. She's threatened by what we once had." she whispered to him.

"How could she possibly know that unless you told her yourself?"

"Ewen must have told her, Koga. Ewen was my best friend at the time, she knew something strange was going on, if I didn't tell her then I would have risked losing the only friend I had left."

"Kikyo really must hate me…" he said, his eyes lowering to the floor again.

She wrapped an arm around his back and leaned her head on one of his drooped shoulders, "You cannot have someone so impure and insecure as your mate and queen. It shows weakness. Someone who is weak will never be able to survive as a leader in the harsh wilderness we live in."

"You know what, Hana? You're right. Humans are too weak to live out here on their own, away from their villages and families. That's why your attack makes no sense to me."

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked, lifting her head and watching him very closely.

"Humans can't survive so far away from their resources. You were attacked out in the hunting grounds, but we scrounged around the whole area of your attack and found no trace of anything capable of holding a bow. No human would even try to kill a demon with a simple bow and arrow, especially with no one to help them." he stated firmly, lifting his head.

"So, what, you don't believe me?" she asked with a bitterness to her voice.

"I wouldn't believe you if my life counted on it, Kohana." he turned and began to walk out of the cave, "By the way, where did you end up stashing that brother of yours? If he was with you, like he usually is while you're out collecting wood, he would've died for you. The problem is, he wasn't there, not even his blood or a scrap of cloth."

As he left the cave, he sent in the two guards who were standing nearby, "Don't let her leave for any reason whatsoever. No one but the healer is allowed in or out until I say otherwise."

**A/N: **I wrote this whole one today. It's long, huh? Yeah, I had a lot of spare time. Ooh! And I already know what I'm going to do for the final chapter. Yes, that means chapter 11 will be the very end. But no worries! I've got an idea for a sequel. You wanna know about the sequel? You'll have to wait until the last chapter's A/N for my few ideas. XD I know, I'm evil. R&R!


	11. Final Chapter Pt 1: The Night Before

As Kikyo emerged from the dense forest, she felt as lost as ever. Above all, she was sure Koga loved her enough not to have those ridiculous thoughts coursing through his mind. She found a seat beside the fire with a sigh, staring at the flickering flames before her. She was going to give him some space, just enough so he could think things over. He was angry towards Kohana for deeper reasons than she knew, so she didn't feel of much help sorting through the facts. She despised feeling so useless. She wanted answers – wanted to know what was truly going on in his mind. If only he would tell her. She used to be of such power and respect, she never used to just sit around and wait for things to happen. She wanted to take action, to do what she could to untangle the mess they were in. Things truly weren't as complicated as they felt, so why wasn't it easier? Why was it causing her to ache inside?

Their wedding was approaching fast; preparations would begin the following morning, but the last thing she wanted was to waste such an amazing experience with untrust and tension lurking around the corner. She had a bad feeling about Kohana. There was a haziness to her aura that Kikyo simply could not place, it just didn't feel right. If she'd had her soul stealers with her like in the old days then she simply could have tasted Kohana's soul and would have instantly known all of her secrets. She didn't need souls to sustain her artificial life force any longer; she and her sister had solved that dilemma quite a long time ago. She was pretty much human now, most of her magic had escaped her over time and only a small essence of it remained within her fleshy body.

Kikyo began to draw small circles in the sand beside the fire, resting her head against her knees as the sound of light padded footsteps approached her.

"Milady?" began a deep, smooth voice, "Can we talk?"

She lifted her gaze to the tall figure across the fire and smiled weakly, nodding a little, "Of course, what is it, Kane?"

He circled around and sat on the ground at her side, his brow furrowed with concern, "Something doesn't feel right."

She blinked, watching him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since we found Hana in the woods things just seemed all out of whack. I've had this strange feeling that something isn't right. Please don't read too much into it, it's just a feeling after all."

Kikyo nodded and sighed, "I understand what you mean. I may not be as powerful as I once was, but with what little magic I have left in me mixed with these new heightened senses, it was more than obvious that something evil is lurking around Kohana's aura. Earlier, I wanted to get closer so I could see what it was, but she wouldn't let me anywhere near her. I just got close enough when she attacked me. I can take care of myself of course, but Koga was just around the corner and he wouldn't let her off so easily."

"Please, milady, I want to help." Kane pleaded, "Lord Koga has placed Hana under arrest, she can't leave the healer's den until he says so and no one else is allowed in. I don't believe Hana would do anything that would hurt Lord Koga; she cares too much for him to let that happen. If anything, she would naturally be protecting you with her life."

Kikyo lowered her head for a moment, "Why exactly does she care about Koga so much? I understand it's the clan's duty to both serve and protect their leader, but what makes Kohana so different from the rest?"

Kane stopped and placed his hand upon her forearm, his forehead wrinkling in concern again, "If Lord Koga hasn't told you then I don't feel that it's my place to do so either. You shouldn't worry, though. What's done is done, and Lord Koga isn't one to dwell in the past. He loves you, more than any of us thought was possible."

At that she chuckled and looked to him again, "What makes you so sure? There is something inside of him that still has ties with Kohana and I can feel it. He was hurt when he saw her strike me, but defended her against me when we spoke in private." she stopped for a moment, her gaze traveling to the crackling flames of the fire, "His emotions are torn and he's unsure what to do about them. He doesn't know who to protect; he won't even tell me directly what happened in the past or what's happening now."

Kane shook his head as he watched and listened, "Maybe it's just hard for him to express himself, especially when he's got jumbled up emotions. Talk to him again, okay? You shouldn't give up and go all morbid so easily; you're supposed to be our ruler too as of tomorrow. Start acting like it now, practice doesn't hurt."

She shot her eyes back over to him with a grin, "Well, if practice makes perfect, then perhaps I should punish you for speaking so demandingly to your future ruler."

He rubbed his chin as if deep in thought, "What kind of punishment are we talking about here?"

Kikyo's grin spread further across her pale face, turning to face him completely and placing her hand upon his shoulder, "You are sentenced furthermore to act as the personal nanny to Akai."

Any and all excitement that lingered in Kane's eyes vanished instantly, "Nanny? Why 'nanny', can't it be something more manly?"

She laughed and fell back, landing in the dirt and clasping a hand over her mouth to stifle her humor.

"What's so funny?" he questioned, raising his brows.

She tried to speak but had to reseal her hand over her mouth as her laughter wouldn't cease. Not wanting to wake anyone, she spoke only between fits of giggles, "How. About. Guard dog?"

He grinned and nodded, "Heh, very funny, milady. Guard dog it is, then."

Kikyo's laughed was fading away fast as she breathed deeply, gazing up at the twinkling sky above her. She smiled, feeling none of the stress, anxiety, and worry, she had felt all day. It seemed to have all slipped away, leaving only a bright and radiant smile.

"What's so funny over here? I could hear you laughing from the other side of our territory," came Koga's voice from the darkness.

Kikyo's dark eyes shifted towards the sound of his voice and she hopped to her feet, rushing into the darkness and straight into his arms. She held onto him tightly, burying her face into his chest. He blinked and wrapped his broad arms around her, relishing the feel of her cool skin against him, balancing out the heat of his own. He looked down at her with his bright eyes and smirked, "Does this mean you're not mad at me?"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry, everyone. I've been working on this one for a while, but every time I looked at it I got serious writer's block. It took me three months just to get passed the first paragraph. I know it's short, and it's not the last chapter like I promised, but I wasn't sure whether or not I'd be able to finish it for a while. I hit another snag. So instead of depriving you for God knows how long, I've decided to upload this small portion of the final chapter which I've written pretty much all of today. Don't kill me, bear with me, and please R&R!


End file.
